firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Trouble for Sam
is the forth episode of the forth series of Fireman Sam Television series. Summary Firefighter Penny Morris has just moved into a new cottage, but her garden is like a jungle! On her way to work, she reveals to Trevor Evans, that Fireman Sam has a week off work, and she is filling in for him at the station. Dilys is talking to Bella at the cafe and reveals that she has been reading about houses sinking into the old mining tunnels that they were built on and states that the ground is not as really solid and safe as they think it is and at any minute it could swallow you up! Fireman Sam is in the park with Sarah and James. It turns out he's not used to holidays and is already bored! Sarah and James try to get him to play games with them, but he just can't get into the mood and wanders off. At the station, Penny is cooking for Elvis and Station Officer Steele, instead of Elvis for a change. The food she cooks is much tastier and healthier than the food Elvis cooks. Then Sam rings up from the phone box outside Dilys's shop and asks if there is anything he can do for her. Penny asks him to weed her garden and Sam agrees. Weeding Penny's garden is hard work for Sam. Suddenly, a strange and worrying earthquake happens. The garden begins to shake and rumble and a plant pot falls of a shelf in the garden and smashes! Meanwhile Trevor is in his bus with Sarah and James. They have brought lots of lovely flowers to put in Penny's garden. Meanwhile, the earthquake shaking Penny's garden, but a far more serious one: two shelves with weedkiller and plant pots on them collapse and smash, a box, flowerpot, and cutters fall on steps, then the steps start opening up to reveal an old mining tunnel! The ground begins to crack and open up revealing more of the mining tunnel which splits some of the garden in half, and Sam falls into the hole! Trevor, Sarah and James arrive and Sam warns them to stay away and to call the fire Brigade. The team soon arrive and Penny starts sucking some of the soil out of the hole with an extension pipe. Another tremor starts and part of the fence in the garden cracks and nearly falls on Sam in the hole, but he is pulled out with a rope, just in time. When the week is over, Penny comes home, and says to Trevor that the council say that the cottage is safe and the hole has been filled in, but the garden is wrecked. As they go in, the weeds have been dug up, the grass is neat, and there is a goldfish pond. Sam, Sarah and James are there and toast "Welcome home, Penny". Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Trevor Evans *Sarah and James *Station Officer Steele *Elvis Cridlington *Bella Lasagne *Dilys price Trivia *This is the one of the only two episode where Sam gets into trouble, the other is Sam's Day Off. *Penny Morris drives Jupiter in this episode. *Norman and Rosa don't appear in this episode. *This is the third and final time Sam does not wear his fireman's clothes. *The facade of Penny's cottage is in actual fact the cottage of Daphne Peacock, the vet from Fireman Sam's sister show Joshua Jones. Video Category:Episodes